The Revolution Must Be Frozen
by littlebirdkeeper
Summary: When political rebels become violent, and Elsa and Anna Farren are forced into hiding after their parents are killed, a mysterious boy by the name of Jack Frost appears bringing hope with him. Upon arrival at a safe haven of sorts for royals and loyal commoners alike, Jack, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and many other characters will need to work to bring back peace. Jelsa c:


(Hello Everyone c:

This is my second fan fiction ever, so feel free to check out my other, also a Frozen X ROTG crossover, and remember not to butcher me too much cx

This is a fiction where political rebels become violent, and royal families are under attack. Many have chosen to flee power, but those who have not are usually killed.

Many Disney characters will be included in this, but their stories may / will be changed.

They might not have met their designed match yet, while some will have met them, or even married them and started families.

It's very dependent on how old they will be made in the story.

This is my original idea, and isn't based off of anyone else's story.

Updates daily, at least!

Thank you,

Please review :x?

Bailey)

I was there when the rebels came for my parents. My father told Anna and I to hide in the dumpsters behind the dining hall, and we did as told. We always did. Riffles were shot, and we heard the sound of armor hitting the hallway floors. Guards, giving their lives, when they must've known ours would most likely been taken as well. Anna shook beside me, sobbing silently into her hand.

I snap myself back into reality. I can relive the pain as many times as I want: it won't change that the only reason Anna and I had gotten away was because we were always hidden from the outside world, and that my parents did not have that same fortune.

Dragging myself back to the real world, I begin to feel the heat of our bon fire, and the presence of my sister huddling beside me. The man who has taken care of us for these months, Kristoff, sits across from us. He rubs his hands together, trying desperately to feel any heat. These storms just don't seem to let up. Hope is fading, even though the bitter cold has never bothered me.

"Anna," I croak. I haven't spoken to either of them in several days, so this is the first time I've used my voice. Lately I haven't seen a use for words. She sits up immediately, flakes of snow dropping from her ginger hair. "We can't live like this anymore. There has to be something more for us." My voice begins to warm up.

"Where do you expect to go?" She asks, gazing at me drearily. Her once bright green eyes look so dull. She hasn't been the same since our parents died.

"Anywhere?" I reply. "What does freezing do, except causing us to suffer, and die painfully? Either way we're dead. We always were…"

There is a long, oppressed silence. When everything has been taken, as I had thought all along, there isn't much worth vocalizing.

Suddenly, a man's voice rings from the shadow's concealing darkness. "Elsa and Anna Farren?" My heart sinks. _They've found us. _I think, and consider running, but I know there is no use. 

The source of the voice reveals itself, and I realize it truly isn't a man. It's a boy our age. He adorns a thick blue sweatshirt, concealing the slightly showing white hair he possesses, and icy blue eyes. "I won't hurt you." He begins, slipping his hood down. "My name is Jack Frost. I'm here to take you to safety."

I stand, my blue gown blowing in the wind, and walk over the snow to meet him. "How can we trust you?" I question, only leaving a foot of space between our faces.

Jack gazes into my eyes to a point where I feel as if I'm in a trance. "Rapunzel sent me. She's alive, and just like you, her parents did not escape." I break our eye contact looking down. Her parents were always very kind, and welcoming. They did not deserve this fate. "Flynn Rider, her boyfriend… He and I have known each other for a long time." He concludes.

"What, did you meet in jail?" I respond coldly. I've never been Flynn's biggest fan, but he makes Rapunzel happy. I'm glad she met someone who could add some adventure to her dull life. Part of me envies that.

"Yes." Jack replies, dead serious. I take a step back, appalled. A moment passes, before a cheeky grin plays along his face. "I'm kidding."

I narrow my eyes with an angry pout. "Well, Jack." I say, bitter. "Where is this _safety_?"

It takes several hours of trudging through the snow to make it to a camp set up for a night's rest. Jack says tomorrow we will continue our trip, but we should make it by day's end. I still don't trust him. He hasn't given us proof that he knows our friends, and this could just as easily be a pick-up house as it is a shelter. He's too charming, and quick to be a messenger from Rapunzel, I would think. Despite my better judgment, we did trust him enough to stay the night, and took advantage of fresh clothes and a warm bed.

To my surprise, I'm alive in the morning. The journey to the camp is strenuous, but the moment I saw an open cave through some thick vines, I knew he had been truthful. Kristoff, Anna and I were brought immediately to a medical treatment center where we were vaccinated, cleaned, and clothed. I understand they were being safe, with some common hospitality, but the whole process made me feel violated. Jack disappeared throughout this time.


End file.
